The Vacation
by RadioactivePenguins16.5
Summary: A republishing of the Vacation.Sequel to "The Ninth DigiDestined". The DigiDestined go on vacation to the Uintas. But what happens when Ken finds ou Myo bit Katy? And who is thretening to kill Myo?
1. Introduction

The Vacation

This is book two of Katy and Myo's adventures. A few things you need to know before we get going.

1. This is a re-publishing of "The Vacation". The original was about going to Willis's cabin in the Rocky Mountains. But I ran into some snags, so I re- wrote the story.

2. The mountains talked about in this fanfic, the Uinta Mountains, are real mountains in Utah. The campsites and trails are also real. Some things that happen in this book are based on things that occurred on my recent trip there.

3. The character Katy is based on me. My name is not Katy, that is simply a nickname.

4. I do not own Digimon. I wish I did though, because then I would be rich and would own a huge house that I would have plaster the walls with Myo pictures instead of wallpaper. J

Ok, lets get on with the book!


	2. Katy's dream

Chapter 1

There were two shadows in the darkness. One was quite large, and the other smaller.

"You wanted to see me?" the smaller one asked.

The larger figure nodded. "You know of a Digimon named Myotismon?"

"Of course." the smaller one laughed. "That weakling fool?"

"Do not speak negatively about him. He has become better acquainted with darkness that you could ever hope to be. We need him on our side."

"But isn't he friends with the DigiDestined? And he's dating one of them too!"

"I know that, but we can change his mind. I want you to go try. Do what ever you want, but try to bring him on our side."

"Yes, Apocalymon." the smaller figure bowed and walked away.

Apocalymon waited until the other figure was gone, then laughed. "When Myotismon joins me, my dark DigiDestined will be more powerful than any of the DigiDestined could ever hope to be! And those foolish children have picked a most vulnerable place to be right now." he looked at a nearby screen. Part of it showed little Sam, still looking for the other two dark DigiDestined. But a larger part showed a map with 9 red dots, each with a name. "The Uintas. How stupid of them."

"Thanks again for inviting us to go camping, Willis!" Davis said.

"No problem." Willis replied. He turned to look at Katy, Ken, Wizzy, and Myo. "Now, I don't recognize you four. Who are you?"

"I'm Ken Ichijoji." Ken said, shaking Willis's hand. "And this is Katy, and her Digimon, Wizardmon, and her boyfriend-" he said, grimacing. "Myotismon."

"Hello." Willis said. He looked nervously at Myotismon, who was holding Katy's hand. "Um, hello, Myotismon."

"hello." he replied, smiling at Willis. "And you can just call me Myo."

"Ok then, um, Myo." he glanced at Ken as if he was saying: _Is this guy safe?_

As if she had read his mind (well, she prolly did…) Katy let go of Myo's hand and stepped towards Willis. "It's ok. Myo is not going to hurt you. He just looks menacing."

Willis nodded, but by the way he still looked at Myo he wasn't so sure.

And who could blame him? Even though Myo had long before repented of his horrible deeds, he was still very menacing looking. His appearance hadn't really changed. He was tall and muscular, and his skin was pale. He had short, dirty blonde hair and icy blue eyes that seemed to glow. He wore a black and red cape with a large, pointy collar, and a blue and gold suit. His face had a red mask on it with bat wings. Two glistening white fangs sat on top of pale, almost purple lips.

In fact, only one person in the entire world thought he was attractive. Katy, one of the DigiDestined, was in love with Myotismon. Of course, that didn't make Ken too happy, because Ken still couldn't forgive Myo, and he didn't trust him. Plus, Ken secretly loved Katy as well; so much of his hatred for Myotismon was pure jealousy.

Willis turned back to the other DigiDestined. "Well, my mom and dad said I could take you guys to the Uinta Mountains."

"Where's that?" Veemon asked.

"Northern Utah." Willis answered. "It's a very pretty place to camp."

While Willis was explaining to the others about the campsite, Katy's mind wandered to the previous night…

"I can't believe Ken would have the nerve to restrict you to human food!" Katy exclaimed. She and Myo were sitting on the couch in her apartment.

Myo shrugged. "It's ok. I'm fine."

"You are not fine. Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"Actually, being a vampire, I can't really see my-"

Katy sighed. "I forgot. Fine, let me tell you what you look like. You look tired, sick, and weak."

"I feel fine, Katy. Really."

"I don't care. You need to have blood, or you'll wither away into nothing."

"But Ken said-"

"I know what he said!" Katy snapped. "He said you couldn't bite me without my consent. Well, here is my consent."

Myo thought about that for a minute. Then he looked at Katy and said. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I promise, I will tell you if it hurts." Katy told him calmly. She placed her hand on his. "It's ok." she whispered. "And Ken will never know."

"Are you sure?" Myo asked.

"Yes." Katy hugged Myo tightly. She felt him wrap his cape around the two of them. Suddenly there was a small pinch in her neck, which was soon replaced with a calming, tingling sensation. She sighed as she snuggled into Myo and closed her eyes…

She knew she was dreaming. She had to be.

Katy was watching an older version of herself. She was sitting on a couch, holding two babies, a boy and a girl. Both were blonde and had pale skin.

A man walked in. she didn't see his face, but he was wearing a blue shirt and jeans. He had blonde hair and pale skin, just like the two babies. He walked over to the older Katy and bent down, picking up the boy.

"Erebus looks just like you." the older Katy said, smiling. The man chuckled.

"True. How were they today?"

The older Katy sighed. "Catheryn is such a pill. Every time I clean one mess of hers up, she makes a new one!"

The man laughed again. "And let me guess. Erebus sat quietly on the couch the whole time?"

"Yes."

The man looked down at the boy, and Katy got a glimpse of his face. He had kind, blue eyes and pointed ears. "He takes after you." the man said after a while. "Friendly and quiet."

The little boy opened his eyes and stared up at the man. The baby had dark brown eyes, like Katy's. "Da!" he said, smiling. Katy saw two tiny fangs when the boy smiled.

The man laughed again. He bent down again and kissed the older Katy.

Before she knew it, she had woken up, her head resting on Myo's shoulder. A soft, blue glow came through the closed blinds. She looked up at Myo.

Myo stared down at her. He had a gentle smile on his face. "Did you sleep ok?" he asked.

She nodded, and looked at the window again. "The sun is rising soon." she said. She motioned to the blinds, and they shot up. "That's better."

Together, both Katy and Myo sat and watched the sun rise. All Katy could think about was that dream. The man- was that Myotismon? And if so, was the dream just wishful thinking? Wizardmon did have the power to tell the future sometimes. Had she gotten that power as well? Was this what was going to happen?

She snuggled into Myo again. It didn't matter to her whether or not the dream was real. As long as she knew Myo loved her, she was happy.


	3. Hi Mountain Drug

Chapter 2

Ok, a couple things. First, there really is a drugstore called Hi- Mountain Drug. And there really is an amazingly hot guy that works there. Just to let you know.

And another thing. You may remember the jar juggling thing that I put in the previous publishing of this fanfic? I brought that back, in a slightly different way.

That afternoon, Katy stepped out of the car and looked around. After a 2 hour drive from Willis's house to Utah, you can bet she was really cramped. And it would take another 15 minutes to go up the canyon. They had stopped at a drugstore called Hi- Mountain drug for snacks and to use the restroom.

Katy knew she was in trouble when she opened the door. Her hand flew to her mouth as the hottest human she had ever seen was standing behind the checkout stand. He was hot like Myo, except a human and he had brown hair.

Kari grabbed her arm. "Do you see-" she started, looking towards the hot kid.

Katy nodded. "Yep."

Yoli sighed as she and the other DigiDestined/Digimon walked around them. "Girls, remember your boyfriends." she muttered as she passed. That snapped them out of it.

Katy walked over to the snacks. (Which were conveniently close to the checkout stand ;D) As she reached for a bag of candy, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Myo.

"Oh, Myo! I'm- uh- just getting some candy." Katy stuttered.

Myo grinned and looked at her as if he knew that she was not just getting candy. "come on, you're just getting candy on a shelf that you happen to be facing towards the boy at the checkout counter when you stand there?"

Katy blushed. "Well…" she said sheepishly.

Myo laughed. "It's ok. Really." he hugged her with one arm. "I'm not mad. Now, Tk, on the other hand…" he pointed towards an irritated Tk who was desperately trying to divert Kari's attention away from the hottie. Kari was literally drooling at the hot boy. Katy laughed.

Finally, they got to the campsite. It was filled with pine trees. (Btw, if you are wondering who is driving, Tai and Sora went along to keep an eye on them. Tai can drive, so…) (oh, I just scared myself. Tai can drive? Scary. XD)

Tai and Davis volunteered to make dinner, (just scared myself again) so Katy, Sora, Kari, and Yoli went on a walk while Ken, Willis, Cody, and Myo got the trailer unhitched and set a couple tents up.

"Sooooo…" Kari said as they walked along the road. "Who saw that hottie back at the store?"

Katy sighed. "Kari, I do believe you are dating Tk."

"I can drool." Kari replied.

Yoli sighed as well. "Lets not talk about this right now." They came within sight of their trailer, and Yoli then said: "Instead, let's prepare ourselves for the mess of a century."

"Why do you say that?" Kari asked. Then she looked where Yoli was looking and groaned.

Katy and Sora looked as well. "Aw shiz." Katy muttered.

They could hear laughter and banging from inside the trailer. Myo was in the process of trying to unlock the door, and it looked like Ken had actually fainted. Cody was trying to open the emergency exit on one of the windows from the outside. Cody stumbled back with his face covered in what appeared to be spaghetti sauce. Katy caught a glimpse of Davis run by a window, followed by a loud shattering noise. Someone opened the window on the door and shot a spray of water directly into Myo's face. Myo stumbled back and sat down hard on the ground. Katy ran over.

"Are you ok Myo? What's going on?"

"I- I don't really know. We heard laughter, and now there is total chaos in there!" Myo held Katy's hand as she pulled him up. "we keep hearing glass break."

"what happened to Ken?" Katy asked, pointing to him. He was still sprawled on the ground near the trailer.

"the same thing that happened to me,. Except he hit his head on the way down. Veemon is keeping watch and making sure no one walks in uninvited." Myo explained. "everyone who tries to get in ends up with a bucket of water in their face."

"oh no." she left Myo and ran towards the trailer. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on unlocking and opening the door. After almost tripping over Ken, she managed to run up the short steps and fling open the door. She stepped to the side quickly, because Veemon went flying out as the door opened. He had apperently had been hanging onto the door when she opened it. He flew into Kari, knocking her down.

Katy stepped into the trailer. Spaghetti sauce was all over the floor AND the walls. Glass was mixed into the red, chunky, mass of goop, and in the center of it all was Tai and Davis, playing catch with a jar of spaghetti sauce. Agumon could be seen in the bathroom, sloppily filling a bucket full of water from the tub.

Sora, Kari and Yoli stepped in behind Katy. "TAI!" Sora yelled.

Davis had just thrown the jar when she yelled that. Tai turned around to face the girls. "S- Sora!" he stuttered. The jar soared across the trailer and hit a wall, exploding. Red sauce and glass shards flew everywhere. Katy was surprised they weren't cut.

Kari sighed. "I told you they shoudn't be together in the same room." (season 2 episode 38 part 2)

Suddenly, Myo and Cody came in the door, carrying the still unconcious Ken. Myo looked around and sighed. "great. Where am I supposed to put him?"

Katy peered into the smaller room with the bed in it. It was most likely the only sauce free room. "put him in there for right now until he wakes up." she said, motioning towards it. While Myo and Cody carefully took him in there, Katy wheeled around to face Tai and Davis again. "clean it up!" she ordered, pointing down at the mess.

"why can't you and Myo just clean it up with your powers?" Davis whined.

"I agree with Davis." Tai added.

Myo, who had just set Ken down, walked back out. "it uses a lot of energy to lift things like that, Davis. Katy and I could pass out trying to do that with this mess."

"plus, you made the mess, so you clean it up!" Katy said cheerfully. Davis and Tai were not so cheerful.

"but-"

"no buts!" Sora yelled. The two boys shrunk back. "just do it!" and with that they all left Davis, Tai, and their Digimon to clean up the mess.

Miraculously, Davis and Tai managed to clean it all up quickly. So after a nice dinner, Tai took almost everyone down to the town and left Ken, Myo, Davis, Wizzy, Gatomon, Kari, and Katy alone.

Here's what they were they were all doing:

Wizzy and Gatomon were fast asleep, sitting by the fire.

Davis, Ken, and Kari were talking about something while sitting around the fire, roasting marshmallows.

And Myo and Katy were doing the dishes.

Katy looked out the window towards the fire. She watched Wizzy and Gatomon sleeping and sighed. "that is so adorable."

Myo walked over to the window as well and looked out. He smiled and said: "they really do love each other. In fact…" he said, his mind wandering off to several years before. "I think they always did." he remembered Wizardmon always worried about Gatomon, and healing her whenever Wizzy thought he wasn't looking. In truth, Myo knew very well what Wizardmon was doing, and only let him do it because Gatomon was his most faithful servant.

_Most faithful servant… _His eyes started tearing up. _she would have jumped off a cliff if I had ordered her too, and how did I repay her? I beat her, not because of disobediance, but because of her eyes…_

Katy sighed. "there you go again, Myo. You need to stop feeling bad about that. I forgave you, Wizardmon and Gatomon forgave you, and… most of the DigiDestined forgave you. Just let it go and move on. It's not good to dwell in the past."

"I can't let it go. I did so many bad things… even to those who would have done anything I asked."

"so did Ken." Katy said gently, hugging Myo around the shoulders. "he forgave himself. I bet it was hard for him, but he did it." she walked Myo over to the couch. She held his hand tightly and then said: "I bet if I had done horrible things, I would feel the same way. But I would forgive myself."

"that's the thing. You forgive easily. I can't." Myotismon started crying. "I'm so stupid!"

Katy hit him on the back of the head. "don't talk about yourself like that! You are not stupid! Don't ever say that, Myo."

"ow. Did you mean to hit that hard?" he asked, rubbing where she had hit him.

Katy started laughing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit quite that hard." Katy leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "just don't say things like that about yourself, ok?"

Myo nodded. "I won't."

"ok, good."

Suddenly the trailer door opened and in stepped Ken. He glared at Myo. "Myotismon, please leave." he said coldly.

"why?" Myo asked, shocked.

"just do it. I want to talk to Katy."

"Why can't he just-" Katy began.

"quiet, Katy. Myo, leave now or else." Ken said in a thretaning voice.

Myo shrugged to Katy and squeezed her hand before letting go. _I will be just outside if you need me. _he telepathed.

_Ok. Love you!_

_Love you too._

Once he was gone, Ken sat by Katy. "I really wish you didn't hang out with him so much. I don't trust him."

"why not? Everyone else does."

"not nessasarily. They just understand that he might truly be sorry, and are willing to give him a chance. They don't trust him."

"Wizardmon does. And so does Gatomon. Wizardmon read his mind and so have I, and we both found that he was telling the truth."

"what if he is blocking you?" he told her.

Katy thought about that. Myotismon had been teaching her how to block people. It was possible… No. It was impossible that he was doing that. She had seen that he was telling the truth that he loved her. She had often read his mind, and had never once found anything he was blocking from her.

"he's not. I would know." she said decisively.

Ken sighed. "Katy, please, don't hang out with him. I don't-"

"you're just jealous that I love him more." she blurted out. (owchie)

Ken looked surprised and mad. Katy hesitantly read his mind. What she saw was Ken planning to greet Myo with a wooden stake in one hand and a hammer in the other. (0.o oh my…)

In a rage she punched Ken and ran sobbing out of the trailer. She heard Myo call after her as she passed, but didn't go to him. Instead she ran deeper and deeper into the woods until she came to a little clearing, where she stopped.


	4. Be careful what you wish for

**Chapter 3**

Myo was just sitting by the fire, telling Davis a funny story, when suddenly Katy burst out of the trailer in tears.

"Katy! What's wrong!" he called. She didn't listen, or didn't hear. She only ran into the woods and disappeared.

Ken stepped out of the trailer. He was cradling one side of his jaw as if he had been punched. He stared after Katy.

"what happened?" Kari asked.

"I- I was talking to her, and she- I'm not sure what happened- she punched me- she must have read my mind or something because I didn't say anything-"Ken stammered.

Myo read his thoughts, but he couldn't tell what it was that Katy had seen. He ran off after her.

"strange…" Apocalymon said, watching the little dots on the screen. One red dot labled 'Katy' had just zoomed off, followed by the one labled 'Myotismon'. "I wonder what that is about. Well, no matter."

"sir." another voice said. "I'm ready to leave as you asked."

"remember your orders?"

"yes. Bring Myotismon onto our side."

"and if he won't join us?" Apocalymon asked the second person.

Silence.

"what happens if he will not join us?" Apocalymon asked again.

More silence.

"ANSWER ME!" Apocalymon roared. The second figure shrunk back, expecting Apocalymon to hit him.

The second figure gulped. "I delete him?"

"exactly." Apocalymon replied. "now go!"

"sir," the figure asked timidly. "may I have permission to send my bodyguard in first?"

Apocalymon waved his hand dissmissivly. "do whatever you feel best. As long as it ends in a pleasing way, I don't care."

The figure bowed to Apocalymon and walked away.

Myotismon flew through the forest for several minutes. He quickly ran out of energy and was forced to land and go on foot. As he rested for a moment, he heard soft crying. He walked towards it and found Katy, sitting on a rock.

"Katy, are you ok?" he asked.

Katy nodded, then changed her mind and shook her head. Myo sat next to her.

"what's wrong? Why did you run off?" he asked, hugging her gently.

"I- I read Ken's mind. He was mad at you- so mad that he wanted to kill you." she explained the whole thing to him. When she was done, Myo put his other arm around her.

"it's ok. He can't do that. Stop crying, please." she said soothingly. He wrapped his cape around her and she moved onto his lap. He rocked back and forth, trying to calm her down.

When she finally settled down, she asked: "Myotismon, you would never leave me, right?"

"of course not. Why do you ask?"

"well, Gatomon was so sad when Wizardmon died. She just wasn't as happy anymore. I don't want to be that way."

"don't worry. I won't ever leave you." he stared up at the sky. The first star was out.

Katy saw it too. She said quietly: "starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight." then they both made a wish inside their heads.

_I wish the dream I had a couple nights ago would come true. _Katy thought, remembering the dream about the babies.

_I wish that I could somehow repay Katy for saving my life. _Myo thought.

And as they sat there, neither of them knew that both of their wishes would come true.

Hello, me again. Well, looks like Katy is gonna have some kids someday. But how do you think Myotismon will repay her for saving him? If you can figure it out before I tell you, Myo will give you… a cookie!

Myo: um, sorry, we gave those all away in the first fanfic.

Oh, that's right. Well… you can have some… hot dogs! :D perfect! Everyone who figures it out before I tell you gets to have a little cookout with Myo and I. Ok? Ok! Now… review!


	5. Katy's first bite

Chapter 5

The telepathing dialogue is based on a short RP with another Myo FanGirl. I thank her for that. And she gets to come to the cookout. *hands SailorCybertron a hot dog cooking stick and invites her to sit at the fire.*

As for everyone else, you get another hint as to the identity of Apocalymon's servant. Enjoy!

_Katy stood in front of the DigiDestined, staring at Myo. His back was turned to her, and he was facing a strange Digimon that looked like a clown. (_AKA he was creepy_) The man laughed at Myo, who seemed to be trying to protect Katy._

"_Just come with me. My master would love it if you helped us."_

"_No." Myo replied. "You only want to destroy my friends."_

"_But didn't you always want them destroyed? With them gone you can darken both worlds, just like you always wanted."_

_Myo hesitated. He seemed to have to think about that. Katy couldn't move, couldn't talk to him, couldn't try to help him see that that was wrong. The strange Digimon spoke up again._

"_You don't need them. They are restricting you from achieving all of your greatest desires. We will not give you restrictions. With us you can kill them." the men focused on Katy. "__**ALL **__of them."_

_Myotismon's head snapped up and he yelled: "NO!"_

_The Digimon glared at him and pulled two swords from behind him. "TRUMP SWORD!" he through the knifes towards her._

_There was a flash of light and a scream. Hers? Maybe. But she heard a male voice screaming as well. Suddenly she heard a voice. It was Myo!_

"_Katy, are you ok?"_

_Katy didn't answer. She was pretty sure it was her screaming. Did the knives hit her?_

"_Wake up Katy!"_

Katy woke up with a start, not knowing where she was. It took her a second to realize she was lying in her tent in Myo's arms.

"Myo!" she gasped. She threw her arms around his neck.

"Are you ok?" Myo asked her. "You were screaming in your sleep."

"I-" she stopped. She couldn't tell him her dream. If she did, he would be too protective of her. She quickly hid the dream in her mind. "I had a nightmare. That's all."

Myo looked at her as if he didn't believe it was 'just a nightmare'. But he shook his head and hugged her tightly again. "What was it about?" he asked her. "Why are you hiding it?"

"I dreamed…" what could she say? "I dreamed you died." she finished.

"It could have been the future. Most Wizardmon do have the ability to predict the future. You may have gotten it from Wizzy."

She shook her head. "No, it couldn't have been. Wasn't realistic enough like his are." in truth though, it had been terribly realistic.

They sat in silence for a while, holding each other close and listening to the crickets chirping. Finally Katy sighed.

"Myo, when you bit me a couple days ago…"

"Yes?"

Katy released him slightly so she could sit up and look him in the eyes. "It didn't hurt at all. It actually felt quite… pleasing."

"Really?" Myo asked, surprised. "Odd. When I bit girls 5 years ago, they all screamed as if it hurt."

"Strange." Katy laid her head on his shoulder. "Maybe it was because they were unwilling victims. I asked you too, remember? I'm a victim who is willing to let you bite me."

"True." Myo said. Then he asked: "it really did feel good? No pain at all?"

"None." Katy said. "Just felt kinda… tingly."

"Hmm. Odd." Myo wrapped his cape around the two of them. "Would you like me to bite you again?" he asked.

Katy nodded, her head still resting on his shoulder. "Yes."

Myo carefully held her up, resting the back of her neck on his arm her head tilted back, exposing her neck. Myo leaned down and sunk his fangs into her throat. She sighed in pleasure as the strange sensation filled her body once more.

_Your blood… tastes so good…_

_Really? Well that's good. Enjoy…_

_I … oh believe me, I am…_

Katy sighed again. Her eyes were slowly closing. Why did it make her so tired? She soon fell fast asleep.

Myo gently lay her back down and slipped the sleeping bag back on her. He zippered it up and lay the blanket on top of her to keep her warm. Knowing she was asleep he whispered: "I read your thoughts before you hid them. I know what you dreamed of. I hope it wasn't a glimpse of the future." he then lay his hand on the puncture wound to quicken the healing process, and then bent over and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight, and dream happier dreams."

He didn't know it, but she did. She dreamed of herself and Myo, flying through the sky forever…

Lady Devimon snuck up to the campsite. "Tomorrow, just after breakfast, I attack." she whispered to a black portal.

"good." a voice said. "I will be back in the digital world for now. Report soon."

"Yes sir." Lady Devimon waved her hand through the portal, breaking it up. She watched the campsite. "He told me not to kill anyone but the DigiDestined- leave Digimon alive. I wonder why." she whispered to herself.

Suddenly a dark shape arose out of the nearest tent- a Digimon by the looks of it. He wrapped his cape around him and disappeared.

_Odd._ She thought. But thought no more of it.


	6. The return of an old friend

Chapter 5

I wrote this chapter during school. I hope you enjoy.

Katy woke up one more time. this time though, it was morning and she was alone. "prolly left after I fell asleep." Katy murmured. She pushed her wonderful dream to the back of her head, not realizing that it would be the last good dream she would have for a while. She stood up and quickly got dressed.

Suddenly she heard the sound of something big by her tent. She sensed that it was a Digimon, but she couldn't tell what kind.

_Myo?_

_Yes? What's wrong?_

_There is something outside my tent. It's a Digimon._

_I don't see anything. It may just be Gatomon or Patamon._

_Maybe._

_Here, I will be right there._

Grey mist filled the tent, and Myo appeared. He was wearing jeans and a grey shirt instead of his regular outfit, and he had taken his mask off. He was holding his mask in one hand as if they were a pair of glasses.

"you look better that way." Katy commented.

Myo smiled. "thanks." he handed her his mask. Here, hold this." he said. Then he looked at her clothes and turned more pale than usual. Katy looked down at herself as well, and realized that this was exactly what she had worn in that one dream. She also realized something else.

"how did you find out about my dream?" she asked him.

"before you woke up, it was unhidden. I glanced at it."

"do you know what it means?"

"not really. Before, when I was a Wizardmon, I didn't have that ability. Why don't we go ask Wizzy?" Myo suggested.

"good idea." Katy held on tight to Myo as they stepped together into the dark mist.

Katy had never been in the dark mist, and she never wanted to again. There was an odd chill, and everything was either grey or black. Swirling mist surrounded them, and on either sides of the path she saw shadowy figures beckoning to her, as if they wanted her to step off the path and join them. Katy hugged Myo tighter. "who are they?" she asked.

"people that wandered off and were lost in the darkness. Some of them were intentional, placed here as a punishment. Some were accidental, trying to help the crying figures in the mist. Many are evil people who got lost, and now try to get everyone else lost as well." Myotismon held Katy closer to him. "don't worry. As long as we walk straight ahead, we won't get lost."

One shadowy figure came right up to the path. Katy thought it looked like a ghost. It's eyes were glowing as it stared at Myo and Katy. As they past, Katy looked back to find that the figure was walking right behind them. It stayed right behind them the whole time.

"Myo, can they follow people?"

"that's how they eventually get out. They follow people wherever they are going. Why?"

"one is following us right now."

Myo glanced back. "oh, that's what happened to him." he said. He looked back ahead and walked slower, to let the figure stay right behind them. "let him come. His data must have ended up here after he died."

"who is he?" Katy asked, still staring at the figure.

"an old servant. He died when we first came to your world. It was Angemon's doing." a light appeared up ahead. "hold on, were almost out. Grab on to the figure."

Katy reached out and took hold of the figure's hand. She was surprised to see her hand didn't pass right through the shadow. The figure grabbed onto her arm with his other hand and held on tightly. She did the same.

"hold on tight to him! Don't lose him when we come out!" Myo yelled as they stepped into the light.

She and Myo pulled the poor Digimon out of the mist, with some trouble. Then all three tumbled to the ground, still tightly gripping the shadow.

"what-" Wizardmon said, running over. He saw the shadow. "you pulled a shadow out?"

"I know this Digimon! Get a loaf of bread. He needs energy to be restored." Myo said. He helped Katy up. "you ok?"

"yes. I'm fine." Katy carefully held the shadow as if it was a stuffed animal. She took the bread from Wizardmon and sat down, setting the shadow on the table. She opened the bag and gave the shadow a piece."

"Wizardmon," Myotismon started. "Katy had a dream last night. Maybe you can help us understand it."

Myotismon explained the dream to Wizardmon, and Wizardmon suddenly looked grave. "I know what it means." Wizardmon said finally.

"what?" Katy asked, handing the last piece of the loaf to the shadow. Just like it had the rest of the loaf, it gobbled the piece up hungerly. The shadow started shivering, and it started becoming more colorful.

"it means, that either you or Myotismon will die today." Wizardmon answered her.

"what?" Myo and Katy said simultaniously. The shadow came into focus. It hunched over.

"which one?" Myo asked.

"I'm not sure."

The shadow unfolded and rose into the air. It looked like a ghost wearing a red hood. He carried a ball and chain in one hand, and a scythe in the other. His eyes were small and glowed red.

Myotismon and Wizardmon gasped. "Phantomon!" Myo yelled.

"hello master." Phantomon said.


	7. Piedmon attacks!

Chapter 6

Well, we are nearing the end of the book. Just to let you know, this chapter may become slightly LadyMyo shipping. But not to worry, fellow fans of Myotismon! Katy and Myo were meant for each other.

No one dies in this chapter, but you will finally find out the identity of the strange Digimon. So read on!

Phantomon floated next to Myotismon during breakfast. Phantomon ate as if he hadn't eaten in years. (well, he hasn't!)

Ken eyed the Digimon suspiciously. "isn't your kind a virus?" he asked. "how can we trust you?"

"I'm Myotismon's servant. More faithful than DemiDevimon or Gatomon. I wouldn't attack his friends." Phantomon glared at Patamon. "even him."

Tk was confused until he remembered that it had been Angemon who killed Phantomon several years ago. "well, then, we won't attack you." he told him. Phantomon bowed his head in gratitude.

Phantomon turned to Katy. "and who is this?" he asked.

"I'm Katy." Katy said.

"she's my girlfriend." Myotismon explained. Phantomon nodded.

"I see. Odd. You didn't ever usually date your victims." Phantomon said casually.

There was a clatter as Ken dropped his fork on the table. Davis, who had been drinking a glass of orange juice, sprayed juice everywhere. Katy groaned, and Myo hid his face in his hands.

"what do you mean victim?" Ken said after a long silence.

'it's obvious by looking at her that Lord Myotismon has bitten the girl. Recently, by the looks of it." (good going, Phantomon)

"WHAT?" Ken yelled. He stood up, his fists clenched. "YOU BIT KATY?"

Phantomon studied her closer. "Twice, actually." he reported. (oh no…. )

That didn't make things any better. Ken's face turned bright red, and Katy was sure that if she was to read his mind, he would be planning something far worse than a simple wooden stake.

"Is this true?" Ken asked Myo.

Myo glanced at Katy. _Should I tell him?_

_I guess. Phantomon would protect us from him, right?_

_True. _To Ken he said: "Yes."

"but I let him." Katy said quickly, thinking it would help. It didn't.

"why did you let him?"

"he needed blood! You should have seen how terrible he looked!" Katy replied, yelling.

Ken sat down again, but this time he wasn't very happy.

Lady Devimon couldn't believe her eyes. Myotismon? What was he doing here? Now she knew why her master didn't want her to kill any of the Digimon.

She remembered that back when the Dark Masters ruled over the digital world. They would often watch Myotismon from the digital world, but while the Dark Masters would mock him, Lady Devimon didn't. He was her hero. Much of her anger towards the DigiDestined was because of his death.

When she reconfigured, she heard that he had just been killed again by the DigiDestined in another attempt at darkening both worlds.

She didn't think he would be able to manage coming back. But there he was! She growled at the thought that the only reason her master didn't want him dead was that he wanted him for something, maybe even to replace her!

She looked again at Myotismon, this time between him and a young human girl sitting next to him. They were holding hands, and the girl was leaning on Myotismon. That did it. If she let her master get him, this happy scene would go away. She had to help them.

She ran out of the bushes towards them.

Kari, Tk, Tai, and Sora gasped, remebering her. "Lady Devimon!" they yelled.

She panted. "you have to leave! He's coming, and he wants Myotismon!"

Myo stared at her. "who wants me?"

"pied-" Lady Devimon started to scream. She fell to the ground, a knife in her side. Katy gasped and ran over to the poor Digimon.

An evil laugh erupted. "Hello, DigiDestined. Long time, no see."

Tai looked towards the voice, and there, coming out of the bushes, was Piedmon.


	8. DarkAngewomon

Chapter 8

Her dream became real, word for word. Piedmon sucked the energy from all the digimon.

Then, just as Piedmon threw the knife, Myo jumped in the way.

The knife embedded itself in his chest.

Katy screamed and ran to her digi- vampire. "Myo, are you ok?"

Myo coughed and tried to sit up. "There." He said, smiling sadly. "Now I don't owe you anymore."

"Don't be silly. Get up!" Katy tried to help him up, but he couldn't. Even as she watched, his data was slowly breaking up. She started crying. "Myo... don't leave..."

Myo smiled at her. "I won't leave you. I'll be back soon." He started closing his eyes, his data becoming less and less visible. "Good bye, Katy..."

Katy watched as Myotismon's data lifted into the wind. Then she turned to Piedmon.

"I HATE YOU!" She yelled. "HE WAS AN INNOCENT DIGIMON AND YOU KILLED HIM!"

Piedmon only laughed. "Perhaps you would like to join your lover?" He pulled a knife from behind him just as darkness enveloped Katy.

DEMIMYSTICMYOTISMON DIGIVOLVE TO:

DARKANGEWOMON!

Katy kicked off into the air, her long, flowing blonde hair rippling in the wind. Her face was pale and angelic, and her black cloak was longer and went down to her feet. She wore red gloves and a red dress. Her brown eyes were hidden by a black helmet that bore a bat- like symbol. Her ears became elfish and pointed, just like Myotismon's had been. She looked like a cross between Angewomon and Myotismon. She threw her hands into the air, an orb of darkness forming between them. Then she threw it down on Piedmon.

MIDNIGHT SPHERE!

Piedmon screamed as his data broke up and scattered to the wind.

Katy passed out.


	9. Katy is alone

Chapter 9

Ken stared at Katy, worried. She seemed to be muttering softly in her sleep: "Lord Myotismon, Lord and Master."

He turned back to Izzy. "Are you sure she's ok?"

Izzy nodded. "She will be doing that for a while. Last time, after we defeted Myotismon for the first time, everyone he had bitten started chanting that until he was resurected. She will probably be muttering that in her sleep until he comes back- if he comes back."

Ken nodded. "So, does it help bring him back?"

"Yeah, but with only one person it may not work. Last time, he had all the population of Tokyo, this time he has one girl."

"How many people live in Tokyo?"

"12,790,000"

"Oh my." Ken paled. "Well, I don't expect him comming back anytime soon!"

_"So you are coming back, right?" Katy asked._

_The whispy version of Myotismon nodded. "Just remember, when the fog gets thicker, walk outside and chant what I taught you, and I will come."_

_"But can't I do anything before then?"_

_"You are. You are chanting in your sleep, which is already helping. If you hadn't been, I wouldn't be this visible!" Myo laughed and tried to hug Katy, but his arm passed right through her._

_"Please don't leave..." Katy said, starting to cry._

_"I will never leave you." Myo reached down and kissed her (to the best of his ability) on the cheek. Then he slowly faded away, leaving Katy alone in her dreams for the first time in a year._


End file.
